


Three times Jaskier doesn't shut up (and the one time he does)

by schreibzumlesen



Series: catching little words [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schreibzumlesen/pseuds/schreibzumlesen
Summary: Jaskier talks. A lot.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: catching little words [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596436
Comments: 43
Kudos: 954





	Three times Jaskier doesn't shut up (and the one time he does)

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read this fic in [German](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132036) and thanks to Ksenia Mayer in [Russian](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8944381). :)

**i. **

Jaskier talks. A lot.

Despite his annoying songs and pointless discussions regarding food, women and music, Geralt is grudgingly impressed by his stoic monologues and his talent of complaining about the tiniest of inconveniences. The majority of his attempts of ignoring the bard are unsuccessful, however, since he clings to him like a duckling that lost his mother, and while it is known that Witchers don’t feel emotions, Geralt has a heart.

“Jaskier.”

Which doesn’t mean he needs to listen to the bard’s speech about nettles and Jaskier’s experiences with them during his childhood.

“It _hurt_. I definitely do not have the wish of repeating this-“

“ _Jaskier_.”

“What?” He turns around to Geralt and raises his eyebrows. “Do I bore you?”

Geralt doesn’t answer. The day has been exhausting and some food and sleep seem more satisfying that Jaskier’s… stories. And then maybe some quiet.

“You know, I bet you had these moments, too. I don’t believe a second that you were this brooding and dark when you were a child. Or wait – maybe I do. Yes, maybe you were a tiny little Witcher with a big big sword. No – with two swords!”

“If you don’t want to relive the feeling of accidently sitting into nettles it would be wise to shut up.” Geralt is being nice even though it might not seem that way.

For a second, Jaskier looks genuinely concerned but irritation quickly replaces this expression. “You carry nettles with you?”

“No.” Geralt glares at him. “But maybe my hand on your backside has the same effect.”

The silence that follows only lasts for a few short but sweet moments in which Geralt closes his eyes and is allowed to enjoy the sounds of nature around them. But Jaskier recovers quickly.

“Oh, you wouldn’t dare! No, you wouldn’t, I know you wouldn’t. You’re just grumpy and tired and you like threatening people but you wouldn’t do that to me. Never. Right? Geralt. Hey, Geralt, answer me.”

Geralt opens his eyes again.

Well, shit.

That didn’t work.

**ii. **

Jaskier is probably the only person who can talk around a gag in his mouth, Geralt realises after gaining consciousness again. He assumes it was something in his food – no, in _their_ food, because capturing and tying just him up is apparently not enough. Now he has to rescue Jaskier as well.

A part of him wonders when he became this careless and another part knows the answer when Jaskier tries to scream - or sing, Geralt cannot tell - through his gag.

That fucking bard.

Geralt swears in his mind because unlike some other people he can keep his thoughts to himself, and plans their escape.

** iii. **

It is easy to kiss Jaskier and Geralt regrets it the moment he slams him against a wall and feels his lips on his own. All of his self-control is lost somewhere in the woods and mountains and in the taverns they visited and Geralt wants it back; this was never supposed to happen.

He pulls back and breathes heavily, remorse and guilt burning in his stomach like acid. Still, he doesn’t let go of Jaskier’s shoulder and keeps him trapped between the wall and himself.

Jaskier grins and Geralt hates him for that. “Oh wow, Geralt! Can you do that again, just-“

“Why can’t you even be quiet when I kiss you?,” Geralt wants to know and kisses him again and this time Jaskier moans and Geralt likes that he’s so vocal, just in this moment.

When they part again, Geralt feels better, calmer, not like chaos anymore.

“You’re astoundingly good at this,” Jaskier notices. “Why did it take you so long? No, don’t say anything, I know it’s hard to confess your love for someone, especially when they’re as good-looking as me. But seriously. Geralt.”

Seriously.

Maybe they should do this more often indeed.

* * *

** i. **

They’re in bed.

The _same_ bed, Geralt has to remind himself, and not waking up alone is a nice and good thought that he cannot banish from his mind as much as he tries to. He hopes that Jaskier stays, just a couple more hours, at least.

He has his own room so the possibility of him leaving is very much there.

“Are you thinking or are you trying to kill the ceiling with your stare?,” Jaskier asks him and Geralt turns his head towards him.

“Thinking.”

“I’m glad, I was really feeling for the poor wall. What are you thinking about?”

Geralt neither knows how to answer that question nor does he want to. “Things.”

“You’re thinking about things, ah. Forgive me for disturbing this extraordinary process.” Jaskier sighs. “I hoped for something more exciting, to be honest.”

“You’re insatiable.” But Geralt smiles. Jaskier knows him but he is also beginning to know the bard.

“Yes, I am. Do something about it.”

“Not now.” Geralt kisses him and sits up. “Be more patient.”

“I hate to tell you this but patience isn’t one of my many virtues.”

“Really?”

“ _Really_.”

“Hm.” Geralt gently pets Jaskier’s hair in a gesture of comfort.

It’s a strange situation he found himself in: He didn’t expect to find this… something, or to find someone. Geralt is used to being alone and has long accepted this part of his life, and yet… he doesn’t want to lose the new and unexpected pleasures company brings.

He looks down at Jaskier who lays next to him and watches Geralt. Geralt continues playing with his hair and occasionally brushes his fingers against Jaskier’s neck, caresses all of the skin he can reach. For a while, neither of them says anything.

“You like that,” Geralt eventually observes.

“Mhh.” Jaskier closes his eyes.

It’s fascinating and to Geralt it seems like a unique kind of magic that he can conjure just with feather light strokes. When Geralt’s fingers wander lower, Jaskier melts into his touch.

“I like you being kind,” he murmurs. “You don’t have to be so mean all the time.”

“Sometimes I do,” Geralt insists.

“Hm. No.”

And Jaskier’s right. This is not a fight, it’s not survival, so Geralt can let go. He doesn’t have to guard himself. He doesn’t have to guard his heart.

It is quiet in their little chamber and Jaskier is a warm weight next to him, his breathing steady and soothing.

“And I thought there is no way to shut you up. How wrong I was," Geralt says and shakes his head.

“You’re incredibly special”, Jaskier agrees, voice a bit slurred. “The great White Wolf… and his bard.”

“Hmm.”

Geralt admits that he likes the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language so if you find any mistakes (except maybe commas, since I've given up on mastering English punctuation) please tell me. :)  
> And if you want more, let me know. I have so many ideas...


End file.
